


i am a secret yet to be revealed

by bluetacos



Series: no such thing as coinsedences [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Season 2, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Witches, Work In Progress, another character, bamf angela, i like to add random characters, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetacos/pseuds/bluetacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was darkness. I blinked a couple times and then shivered at the coldness of the wind. I turned my head and felt stiff, almost frozen bark scratch the tip of my ear. I sat up quickly, and cursed under my breath, my head getting dizzy almost immediately. I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to get rid of the sleep as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I turned and saw that I was at the Nemeton. Again.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am a secret yet to be revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Angela Almonte, her sleepwalking gets her into many complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sentences in parentheses and italicized are the translations for those of you that don't understand Spanish.

_ some days, _

_ i feel overwhelmed _

_ other days, _

_ i feel numb _

_ i don’t know what’s worse, _

_ feeling like i’m drowning because of everything _

_ or feeling like i’m dying from nothing at all _

 

* * *

 

 

**Do you ever do things that you have no control over?** And have no explanation as to why you do it? Like biting your pen, or sitting too close to the T.V., or not being able to hold eye contact for long, which I’m guilty of, not going to lie, but these are normal, and somewhat bad, habits to have. I have a very bad habit, that is not like normal habits because my luck is the actual equivalent of a man that walks under ladders for a living. My very bad habit is that I sleepwalk… into the woods. Because sleepwalking itself isn’t bad enough. Every time I sleepwalk, it’s right into the woods I go. It’s so annoying. I’m surprise I don’t die every time I leave. And once again, my bad habit strikes again.

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was darkness. I blinked a couple times and then shivered at the coldness of the wind. I turned my head and felt stiff, almost frozen bark scratch the tip of my ear. I sat up quickly, and cursed under my breath, my head getting dizzy almost immediately. I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to get rid of the sleep as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I turned and saw that I was at the Nemeton. Again.

Fuck.

_ 'I must've been sleepwalking, again,'  _ I thought as I got up and felt the dirt and leaves crush under my feet. Barefoot.  _ Nice  _ . I looked down and saw that I was in my pale peach lounge shorts and my black 'human' T-shirt. And it has to be at least like 30something degrees out here.  _ Double nice  _ . And I have no idea how to get back home. _ Triple nice  _ . I looked around and all I saw was trees. And more trees. And more trees. And—  _ ohmygod—  _ I could feel a panic attack approaching. I was about to scream but I was suddenly on the floor. I flipped myself over, to see what pushed to the floor so roughly, praying that it wasn't anything really bad, and saw a frightened, naked girl. Yes, she was completely naked, her boobs were out and everything. She was dirty and looked like she had just been through hell and back. She had sticks and leaves in her red hair and was panting. I stood up and held my hands up in surrender. She started walking backwards.

"Hey, no, no, I'm not gonna hurt you, are you lost? I'm lost, too," I tried to bargain with her. She tilted her head and I took that as she could understand me. "Do you speak English?" The girl nodded her head slowly. I nodded as well. "Okay we can help each other. Um... here, have my clothes, you clearly need it more than I do." I took off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my black Calvin Klein bra and underwear, and held it out to her. She took a couple steps forward and hesitantly takes the clothes from my hands.

"Are... you sure you want me to take this?... You'll be naked then," The naked girl advised me, her voice was shaky and hoarse.

"I have a bra and panties, that's like the equivalent to a bikini. At least I have some type of clothes on me,” I reassured her and she proceeded to put on my clothes. I turned around so I could at least give her some dignity. When she cleared her throat I turned around and saw that she had my clothes on. I shivered as another gust of wind decided to make the situation 26% worse. I rubbed my hands against my arms, hoping that some friction would create a bit of heat. The red head opened her mouth to speak.

"Lydia," she offered.

"Hm?"

"My name... is Lydia, Lydia Martin," Lydia explained.

"Ohh, well hello Lydia Martin, my name is Angela Almonte," I held out my hand and we awkwardly shook hands.

"So what were you exactly doing in the woods... naked?" I asked her.

"Um..."

"Were you...?" I didn't feel the need to further that sentence.

"Oh God no, not that," Lydia reassured me. I let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, I got a bit worried there,” Wait, I should still be worried, people don't just walk around the woods naked. "Just kidding, still worried."

"Um... I was in the hospital, I saw something in the shower and ran," She explained. I nodded, understanding.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked.

"I sleepwalk," I answered truthfully.

"You sleepwalked all the way into the woods?" Lydia looked unconvinced.

"Yeah, I don't know how either but all I want is to leave, do you know how to get out of here?" I asked her, changing the subject.

**“** Sadly, no,” Lydia got this look of hopelessness for a split second then she turned around, looking at her surroundings. I turned to look around for a sign of something for an exit but all that I saw were trees upon trees.

“What is that?” Lydia asked, looking at the Nemeton.

“I have no idea, just a giant tree stump, I guess,” I lied, well kind of lied. I know there’s more to the Nemeton but I don’t know exactly.

“How are we gonna get out?” Lydia asked, looking scared.

“I don’t know, half of me doesn’t wants to move from here but the other half knows we need to, and I’m fighting an internal battle right now because if we don’t move, we’ll freeze to death and  _ never  _ get out-”

“Angela-”

“-ut if we do move, we don’t know if we’re-”

“Angela, calm-”

“-etting closer to the edge or  _ farther _ ,”

“Ang-”

“-nd  _ ohmygod _ I can’t breathe, what if they never find our bodies?! My dad’ll-”

“Angela! Stop!” I shut up instantly, looking over at Lydia. “Calm down, okay, we’re going to get out. Just think.”

I took a deep breath and looked around for a sign and then my eyes landed on Lydia once more. She looked like as if she was racking her brain for answers and I suddenly got an idea.

“Hey, Lydia, what if we just follow whatever direction you were walking in, you kind of looked like you knew where you were going,” I offered. Lydia nodded, understanding.

"Well, that'll hopefully take us somewhere,” Lydia reasoned. Lydia then got up and started walking in the direction she was running towards, I followed and we walked side-by-side, in a comfortable silence.

“So how old are you? Sorry if i sound weird but I want to start a conversation,” I explained.

“No, no, I understand. I’m sixteen, turning seventeen March Nineteenth. I’m throwing a party at my house, you can come as well, it would be rude not to,” I felt my ears heat up in slight embarrassment. 

“I’ll be there, you’ll just have to tell me where you live,” I laughed shortly. “I’m sixteen as well, turning seventeen March Twelfth, which is kinda weird because that’s exactly one week before yours.”

“What school do you go to?” Lydia asked after a while of silent walking.

“The High School,” I replied.

“Beacon Hills High?”

“Yeah, I call it the ‘High School’ because it has the town name in it and all.”

“I go to Beacon Hills High too,” Lydia explained, looking amused. “Looks like we’ll be seeing each other more than usual.” I smiled and then a flash of light caught my attention. Then there was a flash of red light. Then white, then red.

“Is that an ambulance?” I asked. We walked closer to the source and the closer we got, the louder the sound of the engine got. Oh my God, bless Lydia’s heart, mind, soul, body, thank you Lord. We walked out the forest edge and what I saw was strangely horrifying. There was an ambulance like I predicted but inside was covered in blood like as if someone had been murdered. It was disgusting. There also many police cars, and many police officers, mostly men, including the Sheriff and his son, I see him around school, we have like two classes together I think. I remember I was in my underwear and got self-conscious, wrapping my arms around myself. The Sheriff’s kid turned and saw us and he looked shocked.

“Lydia?” I turned to Lydia and she seemed kind of dazed. “Lydia?!” The boy yelled louder. I nudged her and she looked at me. “Lydia!” She turned and looked at the boy, as did I, and saw that the Sheriff was looking over and everyone else in the Parking Lot. Self-consciousness multiplies by a billion.

“God I’ve never wanted to cover up this much in my life,” I muttered, more to myself than to Lydia.

“Well,” Lydia spoke up loudly. “Is someone gonna get her a coat?” Wow, way to call me out Lydia. The Sheriff’s kid then tried to grab the Sheriff's jacket, to which he pushed him off and walked over to us, his son in tow and another officer was well. The Sheriff took off his jacket and once he reached us, he placed his on me, the other officer putting his on Lydia.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" The Sheriff's son asked Lydia, rather loudly, sounding confused and shocked.

"Thank you, Sheriff," I said, ignoring his son, rubbing my hands up and down the sleeves, trying to create heat. He nodded, leading me towards his car. As we walked away, I turned to look at Lydia and saw the Sheriff's son looking at me. The moment our eyes made contact I turned my head quickly.

"Are you okay...?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I nodded.

"Angela Almonte, and yes, I'm fine," He looked unconvinced. "Nothing bad happened, I swear. I just have a very bad habit of sleepwalking... into the woods," I admitted. He looked unamused.

"Ms. Almonte, if you're protecting someone-"

"I'm not, I wasn't raped, or doing drugs, and I didn't run away or anything, I promise. This isn't the first time this has happened, let me call my dad and he'll tell you," I tried to convince him. The Sheriff sighed and pulled out his phone. I dialed my dad's number and after a couple of rings, I heard my dad's drowsy voice on the other line.

"M'ello?"

"Dad?" I asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Angela?" My voice must've woke him up a bit.

"Yeah..." 

"Angela... what number is this?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"The Sheriff's..." I admitted, the guilt making me feel worse.

"The Sheriff?! Angela, ¿q ué hiciste?" _(What did you do?)_ My dad asked me, his voice sounding dumbfounded.

"Yo... estaba sonámbulo de nuevo...  la policía me encontró...  lo siento Papi," _(I... was sleepwalking again... the police found me... I'm sorry Dad)_ I confessed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I closed them to stop them but that just made them fall.

"Ay, Angela,  qué susto me  diste , ¿estás bien, mi Vida?"  _(Oh Angela, what a scare you gave me, are you okay, sweetie?)_

" Si, estoy bién,sólo por favor, ven a buscarme," _(Yes, I'm fine, just please come get me)_ I felt hopeless and pathetic. I am.

"¿Dónde estás?"  _(Where are you?)_ My father asked. I turned to the Sheriff.

"Where are we?"

"Route 5 and Post."

"Route 5 and Post," I repeated.

"Okay,  ya voy, te amo," _(Okay, I'm coming, love you_ _)_ My dad told me.

"Love you too, Dad." With that I hung up, tears falling down my face. I turned to face the Sheriff.

"He's coming," I told him, wiping a tear away as I handed the phone to him.

"What's wrong?" The Sheriff asked, looking sad.

"It's just that... I feel guilty. For... waking him up and making him go through... all this for me. Like he's had to deal with many things in his lifetime and... he's such a great father and life is just so unfair to him and now he has to get a freak for a daughter. My dad doesn't deserve this mess for a daught-" The Sheriff interrupted me.

"Hey, hey-"

"Sorry, I ramble from time to time," I laughed kind of bitterly.

"Don't worry, my son, Stiles, does that all the time. I can assure that you must be a great daughter," the Sheriff said, trying to lift my spirits. I shook my head.

"Anyways, forget my stupid emotions, I sleepwalked to the woods, I woke up, and Lydia was running, but I didn't see her at first, she ran into me and she was naked and looked scared," the Sheriff nodded. "So I told her that I was lost too and gave her my shirt and shorts so she can have some modesty, you know? We walked and we saw lights and reached the edge and that's when we reached here."

"Okay, okay, I take your statement, stay in my car until your dad shows up to take you home," the Sheriff informed me and I felt relief, knowing that I wouldn't have to get investigated or anything. The Sheriff walked me over to his car and before I got inside I tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, Ms. Almonte?"

"Call me Angela, and if you don't mind me asking... what happened in the ambulance?" I asked curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know." I felt scared for split second and then got inside the car. I felt another presence, turned and saw the Sheriff's son, Stiles. I 

 


End file.
